


Here Comes The Groom, Jared/Jensen, NC-17

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for blindfold_spn on LJ. Prompt was:  Jared on his back in a wedding dress, knees bent and spread apart so the  skirts fall back over his chest, getting fucked through the mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes The Groom, Jared/Jensen, NC-17

The wedding reception was long over, all the guests had either stumbled off to rooms they’d booked in the same hotel or were poured into cabs to return home after a long night of celebrating. A size extra-long tuxedo lay wrinkled and abandoned on the floor. Clad in the tuxedo’s twin, Jensen reclined against the fluffy pillows on the king-sized bed, sipping from a flute of champagne from the welcome basket provided with the honeymoon suite. His bowtie hung undone around his neck and his shoes were kicked into the corner of the room, but otherwise he was fully clothed.

  
The door to the adjoining bathroom opened and out stepped Jared, pink-cheeked and shaven clean of the five-o’clock shadow that had slowly reappeared over the long day. Looking shyly at the floor he crossed over to the bed where Jensen reclined, moving slowly so that Jensen could look his fill as Jared approached. He stopped a few feet away, hands by his side, twitching occasionally as if he had to force himself to hold them still.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Jensen murmured, green eyes warm and appreciating as they roved over Jared’s long form. Jared said nothing but his blush intensified, the pink on his cheeks made more intense by the ivory satin draped over his torso, the strapless wedding gown almost glowing against Jared’s smooth, tawny skin. Jensen sat up and twisted around until his feet rested on the floor, legs spread casually apart.

 

“Come here,” Jensen held out his hand invitingly. Jared accepted, slowly placing his hand in Jensen’s as he crossed the last couple of feet to stand up against the bed between Jensen’s legs. Jensen pulled Jared’s hand up to rest on his groom’s shoulder; Jared understood right away that he was to leave it there until Jensen moved him. Jensen dropped his hand back down and touched Jared’s leg through the slick satin, nudging it until Jared lifted his slippered foot up onto the bed between Jensen’s legs. Jensen wrapped a strong hand around Jared’s surprisingly delicate ankle and slowly stroked upwards, pushing the hem of the dress up as he went and marveling silently at the smooth, hairless skin that was normally rougher to the touch. He smiled in approval; Jared had followed his instructions to the letter.

 

He followed the line of Jared’s bent leg up past his knee and slowly, teasingly up his thigh, stopping when he got to the garter that circled it. Jared’s breathing quickened as Jensen played with the garter for long minutes, running his fingertips below the band and admiring how it drew attention to the strong muscle of Jared’s smooth thigh. When Jared shifted restlessly Jensen continued his journey up Jared’s leg, stopping when he got to the lacy panties that barely contained Jared’s half-hard cock.

 

“So pretty for me, baby,” Jensen breathed, just barely caressing the line of Jared’s cock with his fingertips before reversing his course and sliding them back down further between Jared’s legs to cup his silk-covered balls. He lifted his eyes up to Jared’s face, loving how the other man had his lower lip pulled between his teeth to stifle the moan that wanted to escape him. Jared’s cock was fully hard now, and Jensen could just see the head of Jared’s cock peeking out from the top of the panties from under the fall of the satin skirt pushed up to the top of Jared’s bent leg.

 

“Come onto the bed with me,” he urged, shifting backwards up the bed himself until he lay on his back in the center. Jared hitched up the skirt with one hand and braced himself on the bed with the other as he crawled up to straddle Jensen’s reclining body, hands resting on Jensen’s chest as he wriggled forward to align their hard cocks between their bodies. That done, he leaned forward with parted lips to press a soft kiss to Jensen’s mouth. Jensen lifted a hand to cup the back of Jared’s head gently, directing the kiss as it edged deeper, Jared licking into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen’s fingers tangled in Jared’s hair, twisting around the long, soft strands as he held him into the kiss.

 

When Jared started shifting restlessly, Jensen slid his hands down to the soft skin of his shoulders, then further down his strong back. He could feel the boning of the corset Jared wore beneath the dress, and his eyes flared with arousal. He wanted to see it, to see Jared’s strong muscular body bound in the lacy constriction, but more than that right now he wanted to enjoy the sight of Jared in the satin dress. Later.

 

Jensen slid his hands down past Jared’s waist and gripped his hips firmly, neatly flipping them over until he rested between Jared’s spread thighs, the skirt still pushed up so Jensen could see the lacy edge of the panties. Pushing himself up and sitting back on his heels he pulled off the panties with excruciating slowness, noting how Jared’s hips lifted with tiny unconscious thrusts.

 

Tossing the panties aside, Jensen groaned at the sight – Jared’s long legs spread obscenely wide, skirts pushed to his waist, hairless balls and long, erect cock beautifully displayed to Jensen’s gaze. Jensen’s own cock was so hard it was becoming painful, so he hurriedly opened his tuxedo pants and pulled it out through the opening. He didn’t know how long he was going to be able to last before he blew, but he wanted to be inside Jared when he did. Not bothering to do more to undress he lay full length over Jared and pushed his cock forward against his opening, knowing that Jared would have followed his instructions and prepped himself before coming out.

 

They both moaned as Jensen pushed into Jared in one long, slick slide, Jared having prepped just enough for the drag not to be painful but still so tight and perfect around Jensen’s cock that he had to pause a moment to control himself.

 

Jensen thrust slowly in and out of Jared’s body, leaning down to press a hot, openmouthed kiss to his new spouse’s lips, tongues tangling and dancing around each other in rhythm with the motion of their hips. Jensen dragged it out as long as he could, teasing Jared with long minutes of controlled thrusting. When Jared couldn’t take it anymore he pleaded, “come on, Jensen, fuck me harder,” and Jensen knew his control was a thing of the past.

 

Pulling Jared’s long legs up over his shoulders Jensen aimed his thrusts directly at Jared’s prostate, slamming in and out with pounding strokes. Jensen spared a nano-second to imagine how they looked together; Jensen fully clothed, pumping in and out of Jared’s satin-draped body, like some pornographic wedding cake topper. The image combined with the reality of Jared’s tight heat around his cock was more than enough to push him over the edge, and he let out a shuddering moan as he filled Jared with the wet pulse of his orgasm.

 

Still half-hard and twitching with the occasional aftershock, he lifted up enough to slide his hand between their bodies and run his fingers around the place where his body joined with Jared’s, gathering up some of the come that had worked its way out of Jared’s hole around his softening cock. He wrapped his moistened hand around Jared’s straining cock, jerking him with quick, sure strokes. It didn’t take long for Jared to arch up with a loud groan, shooting his own come over the hem of Jensen’s tuxedo shirt and onto his own twitching thighs.

 

Finally Jensen collapsed beside Jared, resting his head on Jared’s satin-covered chest. They lay in contented silence for a few minutes, then he tilted his head up to press a chaste kiss to Jared’s pink lips. “Thank you for my wedding present,” he grinned. “Though I don’t know how we’re going to explain this to the drycleaners.”

 

They both laughed, and then there was silence for a few moments as they both relaxed towards sleep. Just before he dropped off, Jensen heard Jared whisper, “Just wait until you hear what I want for _my_ wedding present.”

 

He smiled.

 


End file.
